epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Loygansono55/Google Translate Rap Battles: Steven Spielberg vs Alfred Hitchcock
Salutations! I was bored, so I made this after being inspired by one of Nail's comments. Basically, I speak the lines of a rap battle into Google Translate to see what it thinks I'm saying. There are some accurate lines here, but I'll let you be the judge. Enjoy :3 PORN OVER THE WORLD! STEVEN SPIELBERG! VERSUS! ALFRED HITCHCOCK! BRAUN! Steven Spielberg: Picture of child sitting next to a projector, Learning from your films to become a much better director! Nude picture 3 billion dollar dream machine, Newton blockbuster Louisville your crop duster scene! Try to do with me upgrade you must be signed cool, I'll bring back jaws and take a bite of your lifeboat! I'm always so on top of my game I get the Vertigo, My chance in the terminal waiting for me to murder yet! IROC the Academy and the DGA, Caracas many Oscars is that you let me go Bay! Next time you're filling up with Jose Bautista extensively, Check the trade see me out into my next big play! I produced cartoons and games for all ages, You produced Jimmy Stewart make in one of two faces! Maybe next time I visit you be a bit more gracious, Neck is my full moon I'm just asking to greatness! Alfred Hitchcock: That was a close encounter of the third kind, Of butter for one to be pretty ending the same! A few billion should go to John Williams, Knee brace yourselves I reveal my brilliance! I'm the master of suspense to intense, No defense against Hitchcock receives ends! My schedule is enormous orchestrated brilliant performance, Yamaha rebel the name f**** is acting in transformers! Comeonfish Publix in Mother's Day this year is up, I squeeze screams out of chocolate syrup! Mama JAMA ever stood behind the camera Damage panda Rosa don't you like the last Indiana! Quentin Tarantino: Gangnam style! Gangnam style! Movie I know you're from, And I see more blood in the shower when I stub my toe in! You try to fight in World War 1 but couldn't do that, The British Army wouldn't let you join cause you to that! Look it up it's a true fact Wikipedia that, Allow me to get taxed even the hack! Did the War of the Worlds of failures when I leave with you, It look like some silly Billy Jean Michael Bay Twitter! Ask anybody with your favorite Sam Jackson Park, No one's going to see what his name from Jurassic Park! Scripts that I write in the cleanest fuck! But when I grip makes I'm the meanest dick! Quentin Tarantino is a genius! A bad mother fucker from the bullet to the penis! Stanley Kubrick: Genius is a powerful word but there's no reason to use it, Like you're talking about the creek then there's really nothing to it! Everything I do is visionary, Every single Freeman painting made exactly how I'm going to make it! Do another take and get it right 227 times, A week you learn to love me I'm the bomb drop out your violent crimes! Like clockwork make you a heartbeat Spielberg the color purple, A is the worst has the potential since the Ninja Turtles! Michael Bay: That's enough I've heard enough of you, When I come down there and show you what a real so I can do! High school pool with a telephoto lubricate my work so, If there's one thing I've learned that this game is about mother fucking money! I make an outdoor y'all motherfucking money, Even make Mark Wahlberg make some motherfucking money! I set up shopping but if you drove so that go to milk money, Rules to the rocks know I got that sauce made of silk money! I ain't got that gold money I don't give a fuck, I take my checks to the bank and I see them with my nuts! I give the people what they love for the critics say I'm evil, Got no time to read reviews while I'm working on the sequel! Go to gift from above in the eyes of an eagle, When it comes to blowing up no director is my equal! WHO RUN? WHO KNOCKS? GOOGLE HEART! ROBOTOS OF MORDOR! Category:Blog posts